How to Seduce a Witch by Niklaus Mikealson
by Six2VII
Summary: Klaus's guide on how to seduce irate and intimidating witches. A Klonnie Fic. **Rated M for Smut and Language**


**A/N: This is for the Bonnie Wolf Week. I'm not exactly following the schedule. This is for the Smut Day. Rated M for Smut and language. Please Excuse grammatical errors. Klonnie Fic. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

1. _Appeal To Her Humanity._

The door chimed at the front of the shop. Usually she wouldn't look up. She had built up a nice customer base, and today was the first of the month, but an uneasy feeling washed over her-_death_. A vampire was in her shop, an old one.

Lucy came out of the backroom looking around. Bonnie nodded to the left corner and watched her cousin slide from behind the counter in that direction. Seconds later Bonnie was staring at blonde curls, blue eyes, and smiling red lips. "I'll take these, love." The witch peered at the potion bottles and herbs on the counter. Her brow rose. Lucy appeared from between the shelves.

"Get out of my store Klaus." Bonnie said going back to the aloe and oatmeal lotion she was making for Ms. Kravitz's eczema. "The customer service is excellent here at Gram's Grimoire. Is there a website so I can leave a review?" Lucy rolled her eyes, coming to stand by Bonnie.

"We don't serve vampires." Klaus turned to Lucy. "Lucinda how lovely to see you again. Marcel says hello." Bonnie turned to her cousin. "What!?" Lucy said turning to take down a bottle for Bonnie's lotion. "I had some things to do in New Orleans a few years back." Lucy started scooping the potion in the empty bottle. Bonnie shook her head, picking up the products Klaus had placed on the counter. "What do you need belladonna, Hiwa Kai, snowdonia hawkweed and volcanic sulfur for?"

"Are you this abrupt with all of your customers, witch? My money spends just like everyone else's." Bonnie sighed. "Get out of my store Klaus." Klaus pursed his lips. "This is ridiculous. We've had our differences in the past, but that was years ago. What exactly is the problem?"

"I'm supposed to believe you need black lava sea salt, and a eight hundred dollar vial of snowdonia hawkweed? Are you a foodie Klaus or maybe you have ovarian cancer, because those are what those two ingredients are mainly used for. Also I'm certain you could have gotten them at Hex or Esoterica in New Orleans." Klaus smiled. "I'm in town on business."

"Mm-hmm. Like Lucy said we don't serve vampires, and we certainly don't do magic for them." Bonnie said moving to another counter. She started bundling sage to hang dry. Klaus huffed. "You helped Caroline Forbes out of her little predicament just last month." Bonnie's brow rose. "Still keeping tabs on Caroline I see, and by the way Caroline is not a vampire, she's my sister. Try again." A grin spread across the hybrid's lips.

"Technically, I'm not vampire either. I'm a hybrid, and I was born a werewolf. Rumor has it you and your beautiful cousin have taken to helping those afflicted with a lycanthrope nature." Bonnie laughed. "So you _are_ here for a spell. Get out of my store Klaus."

Lucy laughed as she carefully put the label on the potion bottle. "It's not for me. It's for Hope." Lucy's nose scrunched. "Is that the blonde that he replaced Caroline with or the werewolf princess who betrayed Tyler?" Bonnie snickered at her cousin.

"The princess is Hayley and the other chick I think is Camille. Who's Hope, your new flavor of the week?" Bonnie said smirking to herself. Klaus glared at the green-eyed witch. "My daughter." The smile slid from Bonnie's lips. Klaus knew he had her. She could turn down Klaus, but a child? The little girl couldn't help who her parents were.

"For the record I do not have flavors of the week. I'm a single man." Klaus said examining the prehistoric shark teeth in the glass case in front of him. "Shocking!" Lucy quipped washing out the pestle and mortar. Bonnie giggled at her cousin. Then looked over her guest rolling her eyes. "Alright…What's wrong with her?" Klaus smiled walking over to the counter.

"She's having night terrors when the moon is full. It's like she trying to transition in her sleep but she never does. We don't understand it. Obviously, she has never killed anyone to trigger the curse. I don't think she has full control over her vampire nature and magic yet, so the wolf tries to take control. She needs a little help balancing the different sides of herself. Her mother and me have tried everything. A witch in the quarter suggested Gram's Grimoire. So here I am. At your mercy." Bonnie glanced at Lucy.

"We're going to need some wormwood pugs. All we have left is wings. We're out of whole ones. And Rosalie doesn't know when the next shipment will come in." Bonnie bit her lip.

"Call Wendy Beauchamp in East End. They probably have some and they are the closest to us." Bonnie stared at the Hybrid. He really did care for his daughter. He also cared about world domination and destruction. "Werewolf father or not Klaus this will be the last time I do magic for you. Understand?" Those full lips turned up. "Perfectly."

-o0o-

2. _Give Her Something She Didn't Know She Wanted._

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Bonnie said staring into blue eyes. Klaus glanced around the shop filled with herbs, spices, and other wares. A bald man who had been eyeing ginseng root turned to look at Klaus. "I can't visit an old friend?" Bonnie scoffed. "Old friend?"

"You did help my Hope. She sleeps like a log now. Really me and Hayley are in your debt." Bonnie clapped her hands. "Great. You can pay me back by leaving and forgetting I exist." Bonnie said walking over to an elderly Asian woman.

"Mrs. Singh that's not fenugreek that's coriander where are your glasses. Here." Bonnie said picking up the right bottle. "This is what you were looking for." The old woman smiled. "You're such a good girl. It's a shame you're not married." Bonnie closed her eyes. _Why her?_

She walked back to the register to ring up the woman's purchases, ignoring Klaus. "You all set Mr. Taliaferro." The bald man blushed putting the root on the counter. She rung him up and put the instructions into his bag. After the man left the witch turned to Klaus. "You're still here."

"Where's Lucy today?" Klaus said walking up to the counter. "Why? Getting tired of Blondes?" Klaus smiled. "You don't like me much do you?"

"I'm indifferent to you Klaus. I told you last time no more spells or magic." Klaus pulled a parcel from his bag. He unwrapped the brown butcher paper that clung to it. It was an ancient book. It was barely held together by twine that was so old it could turn to dust any minute. The greasy cover was stained leather, the pages thin and brittle. "I don't need you to perform a spell or do magic. I just need you to translate this one little sentence."

Bonnie was curious. She could feel the power rolling off the book. It's like the manuscript was calling to her. "Again…Why me? You employ no less than a dozen witches. You live in the magic capital of the world." Klaus set the book gently down on the counter. "I need someone I can trust. You studied archaic Latin in college. You're a Bennett. All good reasons to come to you."

Bonnie hands crept towards the book. She stopped herself. "What is that some kind of black magic how-to manual?" Klaus looked into her eyes. "No. It's Tituba's Book of Shadows." Bonnie's mouth dropped open. She looked down at the manuscript as reverence swept over her.

_How? It was lost a century ago… "_She's a relative of yours correct? She had power rivaling Qetsiyah. Too bad Qetsiyah lived before the written word. Tituba however…" Bonnie looked up at him speechless.

"If you translate this line for me, it's yours. I have no more use for it, besides it belongs to your family." Tears sprung to the witch's eyes, the legacy that sat on the counter, the history. It was a tool the Bennett witches would cherish forever. Lucy was going to shit bricks when she came back.

"It must be some line for you to give up this book, especially to me. If I read this spell and I don't like what I see… no deal." Klaus shrugged. "Fine by me, love."

Bonnie took out her notepad and pen. Klaus gingerly pushed the book towards her. "The third page." Bonnie's fingers traced the outside of the book, magic surging through her fingertips. She drew a breath and turned to the first page. Tituba was scribbled across the page. _Tituba had written this. This was her ancestor's writing._

Klaus watched the joy and wonder on the witch's face. She was…exquisite. After a moment, Bonnie turned to the third page and read the faint scrawling. It was a love spell. It didn't create feelings of love it enhanced and encouraged them. It was harmless.

It was similar to the spell she had used on Caroline and Tyler. They had been circling each other for months. Bonnie had grown tired of Caroline's neurosis, a year later they were married. _What did Klaus need this for? _Bonnie looked at the line in question. She could see why it had given him trouble. The line was a proverb she was sure he wasn't familiar with.

"It's a prosperity blessing for the couple that calls for allspice and mint." Bonnie smiled at Tituba's homespun wisdom. "It basically says romance without finance has no chance." Klaus nodded. "Fascinating…Well I'm off. Till we meet again." Bonnie looked up surprised.

"Really? This is all you wanted?" Klaus nodded heading for the door. "Well it's not _all_ I wanted, but why should I spoil the surprise. Have fun with your new treasure. I'm sure I left it in the right hands."

-o0o-

3. _Make Her Feel Protected_

"You better hope they kill you because if they don't. I'm going to." Bonnie said trying to work loose the ropes tide around her hands. "How is this my fault?" Bonnie glared at her cousin like she was mad.

"Is that not your ex-boyfriend and his goons currently ransacking our store for a relic we sold weeks ago. It's going to cost a fortune to restock our supplies. How many vampires have you slept with anyway?"

"A couple." Bonnie snorted. "A couple? Two." Lucy face crumpled. "A little more than two." Bonnie sighed. "A couple means two." Bonnie said gaining a little more wiggle room in the rope.

"What are you the word police? A few. Josh in there. Lestat. Angel. Josef. Marcel. Enzo. Katherine." Bonnie gasped. "Katherine!?" Bonnie eyes were about to bulge out of her head. "Yeah Cuz, Katherine. She's hot. And I've told you before you can't put me in a box. I'm not a good or evil. I'm not gay, straight, or bi. I'm just Lucinda Amelia Bennett."

"Don't tell me you've never thought about Elena in that way." Bonnie shook her head. Lucy's brow rose. "Caroline?" Bonnie pursed her lips. "We need to get out of here, and save our store, not review your love life." Lucy smiled. "Mm hmm, change the subject."

Suddenly, the women heard the front door slam open, and then shouting. Glass shattered in the front room. There was growling, then a bunch of screaming. _What the hell?_ Bonnie shook her head in dismay. Her life work was being destroyed, and she couldn't get these stupid spelled ropes off. The commotion in the front room died down. The door to the backroom swung open and a beautiful black man walked in smiling. "Marcel?" Lucy said staring at the man.

_So that's what he looked like. Lucy did like them pretty. "_Are you going to stand there all night smirking at me or are you going to untie us." Marcel walked over to Lucy and began loosening her bindings. Bonnie almost keeled over when a giant brown wolf came through the door. Blood smeared his muzzle. The wolf padded behind her and bit at the ropes. Bonnie was free.

She jumped up from the chair looking down at the wolf. It wore a dastardly smile. "Is this?" Marcel nodded. "Klaus? Yeah. He would change back but his clothes were destroyed when he changed." Lucy looked at Bonnie and the wolf. "Why did he change in the first place?" Marcel smiled at the creature.

"Because he's an evil bastard. Sure we could have killed everyone in the store in seconds, but he just maimed and bit them instead. They will die a prolonged excruciating death. He only does it to vamps who have really pissed him off." The wolf growled at Marcel.

"I guess that's my cue. You ladies okay." Lucy nodded. "Yeah we're fine. I can't say the same for our shop." Bonnie, Lucy, Klaus and Marcel walked to the front of their store. Bonnie tried to stop the tears in her eyes. Lucy pulled her into her arms. "We'll fix it. The insurance will cover most of it." The wolf snapped at Marcel's hand.

"If you guys are okay we are going to head out. We have some business to attend to in town and Klaus has to change. Hey Luce why don't you let me buy you a drink later?" Lucy looked at Bonnie. Bonnie exhaled. "Go ahead. I don't feel like dealing with this shit tonight." The wolf walked over and rubbed his head against her hand. Bonnie patted his head out of habit.

"Thanks Klaus…Marcel. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here." Bonnie said, still petting Klaus. His eyes were half-lidded. She realized what she was doing looking at the wolf. "Why are you here?" Marcel smirked.

"We had business in town and we both wanted to stop by and say hello to our favorite witches." Bonnie and Lucy eyed each other. _Mm-hmm_, they thought simultaneously. Marcel nodded and walked to the door holding it open. The wolf trotted to the entrance and let out a sorrowful howl. It was the perfect theme song for Bonnie's grieving soul.

-o0o-

4. _Bide Your Time, And Then Strike When The Iron Is Hot._

Bonnie watched Lucy and Marcel twirl on the dance floor. Lucy's dress looked like a giant pink puff. She couldn't believe it. Lucy was married. _LUCY! _The woman was a walking condom advertisement. She would have never thought. Lucy loved being single, and to Marcel? Stranger things have happened. She would miss her cousin, but she was happy for her.

Melissa was working out great. Which meant Lucy could go off to New Orleans and live a whole new life away from Bonnie. For the first time in years Bonnie felt the pangs of loneliness. She looked around the tent. There was so many couples situated throughout the romantic setting. Even Stefan Salvatore had turned up with a date. Her heart longed for something she had thought she had grew out of after her and Jeremy had split the fourth time.

She knew one day she would want to get back out there, but honestly her headspace for the last several years has been all about her wellbeing, her craft and her shop. Glaser had been wanting to set her up maybe she would let the witch do it. She should be more like her big cousin instead of suffering through self imposed celibacy. Dating could be fun. _Sex would be even more fun_.

"Your expression is positively sinful. I'm intrigued. What is little Bonnie Bennett thinking of?" Bonnie blushed, looking up at Klaus. "Klaus. You're daughter is beautiful. She made the most precious flower girl." Klaus unbuttoned his jacket sitting by the witch. "She's a terror, and she makes her father proud, but thank you."

"Bitten any vampires for fun lately?" Klaus smiled taking a sip of champagne. "No. I've been busy elsewhere. How _is_ your shop?" Bonnie looked over at Lucy.

"It's good. Wonderful actually. Business is better than ever. Thanks for the Incan masks and crystalized mandrake root. It really put us on the map. Of course it won't be the same without my Luce but look at her face." Klaus glanced at the blushing bride.

"She's beautiful. Quite the world-wind romance wouldn't you say? Six months…is ludicrous." Bonnie laughed. "Ludicrous. Oh I forgot to whom I was talking, the perpetual bachelor. 'I don't have flavors of the week. I am single man.' Have you ever been in love Klaus?" Klaus sipped some more champagne.

"Careful Bonnie one might think your indifference has turned into interest." Bonnie smiled at the hybrid. "Oh, you wish," Bonnie spoke with bravado but her rapidly beating heart was giving her away. Klaus and Bonnies eyed each other until Klaus backed down.

"Tatia was the closest thing I had to love, and that turned out… Caroline didn't want me. Camille and me…eh. Hayley is the mother of my child. There have been others, several lifetimes ago. But love, true love remains elusive." Bonnie looked at the Hybrid. She almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_. "Now lovers are an entirely different subject." Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned away from the man. She didn't want him to see her face flush.

They sat in silence until Bonnie started humming _For the Love of You_ by the Isley brothers. The DJ was really good. Klaus stood. "Will you do me the honor, Ms. Bennett?" Bonnie eyed his hand. "Are you serious?" Klaus smoldered down at her. "Deadly," Klaus answered his brow quirking. Bonnie gulped taken his hand.

They both swayed to Ron Isley's smooth crooning. Bonnie was beside herself. Klaus smelled good. She breathed in some unnamed manly scent filled with exotic spices and soap. _Girl you have got to get some. Klaus got you like this?_ He held her firm. She hadn't been held in a man's arms in a long time. _Weddings are dangerous._

The song ended and something with an upbeat tempo came on. She thought he would lead them back to the table, but the man continued dancing. She was surprised at how good he was. She yelped when he dipped her to the floor, and then spun her. She laughed, losing herself in the song. They spent the night dancing.

The guest started to clear out. "It's getting late." Bonnie said grabbing her shawl. Marcel and Lucy had left for the South of France hours ago. "How are you getting back to the hotel?" Bonnie walked to the tent entrance. She had had a great night, but she was anxious to get from under Klaus's spell.

"I was going to walk it's just down the road. A lot of the wedding guests are staying there." Klaus shook his head. "Let me walk you." Bonnie's face scrunched. "I'll be fine."

"Bonnie. I was born in an era where they didn't let fair maidens travel alone at night." Bonnie found that ironic. "Yeah because you were stalking them in the shadows." Klaus eyed her waiting. "Fine… but it's unnecessary."

Bonnie walked quietly beside him while he pointed out landmarks, and told stories about life in New Orleans. Bonnie was so engrossed in his story about Marie Laveau that she almost passed the hotel entrance. Klaus paused. "This is where you're staying correct?" Bonnie looked up and blushed.

"Yeah…Thanks Klaus. Tonight has been…" Klaus watched her interested in her thoughts. "…fun and a bit surprising." Klaus grinned. "I aim to please." He said, his eyes roaming over her. Bonnie cocked her head. "Stop that." Klaus wore confusion. "Stop what, darling?"

"That. You're charming, sexy act. Are you trying to seduce me?" Klaus laughed and shrugged. "Yes. What can I say you're a beautiful woman" Bonnie glared at him. She couldn't believe the audacity he possessed. _Aw fuck it,_ Bonnie thought.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the Hybrid on the lips. She pulled back looking up at him mischievously. Klaus licked his lips. She sashayed to the entrance of her hotel. "You coming?" Klaus stroked his chin. "Absolutely."

-o0o-

5. _Make Her Crave Your Touch._

Bonnie lay on the bed, eyes closed as Klaus's large rough hand moved over her body. His hands moved across the front of her from her shoulders down to her chest. They stayed there kneading and massaging her breast. He watched her face closely: every tick, every gasp, every time her tongue touched her lips. His dick grew harder every time she took a sharp intake of breath.

He slowly lowered his hand caressing her stomach. Applying pressure to the muscles he found there. He brought both hands to a point and rubbed circles over her pelvis and the swollen lips of her vagina until her legs were quivering, and then he started the process all over again. He moved languidly enjoying the touch of her firm and smooth skin.

Bonnie had all but melted into a puddle on the bed. She was so wet her intoxicating scent perfumed the entire hotel room. He couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to feel her against every inch of his body. He leaned down capturing her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth getting lost there until she was moaning. His lips moved to her neck. She reached up and bit his ear. "Stop teasing me," She whispered huskily in his ear.

Klaus kissed her again then flipped her over quickly. He pulled her ass in the air then knelt behind her on the bed. He rubbed himself against her savoring the slickness. "Klaus please," She whined. "Sssh." He clucked, rubbing her ass, smacking it a couple of times. When he was sure she about to burst, he entered her slowly, smiling as she gasped, taking him in.

He pulled her up against him, his hand full of her beautiful breast then begin to thrust into her. He moved slowly torturing the witch. She moved against him matching his stroke. Klaus bit playfully at her neck and shoulders while Bonnie gave into the feeling. They moved like this until a crescendo started to mount inside the witch. She moaned. "Fuck me…Faster…Harder." Klaus pushed her back down gently then grabbed her hips and started pumping rapidly into the witch. He could feel it now too. He was almost to the edge. Bonnie screamed. She clenched around him. Klaus tried to hold on, but it was no use. He emptied himself into the witch then collapsed on top of her. They laid there lost in ecstasy. "Fuck." Bonnie said into the pillow. _Weddings were dangerous._

_-o0o-_

6.** _DO NOT_**_ Fall For Her Charms._

Stefan walked into the room smirking. He snatched Klaus's pad out of the hybrid's hands. Stefan laughed looking at the sketch, shaking his head. "Is this Bonnie?" Klaus got up and tore the book out of the Ripper's hands. "Don't you have something better to do?" Stefan flopped into the armchair by the fire.

"Nothing as entertaining as this. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew this was going to happen." Stefan watched the original squirm. "Hey, let's go visit. I wouldn't mind seeing Melissa again." Klaus eyed the Stefan.

"This is your fault isn't it?" Stefan smiled. "Let me make it up to you. Two first class tickets to Maryland on me." Klaus got up, throwing the sketchbook on his desk. He turned to his friend.

"What if she doesn't want to see me? What if it was just…sex? I mean let's face it I wasn't her favorite person." Stefan's eyes narrowed. _Oh boy. The Hybrid King of New Orleans was smitten. "_You'll never know until you try right." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Hey Bonnie Bennett does not intimidate you, remember?"

-o0o-

_A Year Earlier._

_Klaus walked into his office. Marcel and Stefan sat in leather armchairs awaiting his arrival. He collapsed into the chair behind the giant antique desk, running his hand through his hair in exasperation. Stefan and Marcel eyed one another. "What's up," Marcel asked not sure he wanted to know. He wasn't in the mood for a tantrum. "Klaus looked up at the man. "Camille. She…you know what I don't want to talk about it." Stefan smirked. "And another one bites the dust." Marcel shook his head. "Don't…" Stefan raised both his hand at the man. "What?" Marcel stared at him. "Don't provoke him."_

"_I'm just commenting on Klaus's dismal and dizzying love life. Hey, maybe you two should get married." Marcel laughed. "Me and Klaus? Hmph. I thought you were his boyfriend." Stefan shook his head._

"_Oh shut it both of you. Stefan the last girl you were in a real relationship left you for your brother. And Marcel you have no room to talk." Klaus said looking at the architect's plans on his desk. They were supposed to be discussing the bar they were going to open together._

"_You know what your problem is Klaus? You never really go after the right girl. You pick these easy targets, girls you think will put up with your BS, easy to seduce." Klaus looked up at the vampire. "Caroline Forbes was an easy target?" Klaus asked, incredulous. "She was easier than your original plan." Marcel looked over to Stefan curiously._

"_I don't know what you're going on about." Klaus said turning the pages of the plan a little rougher than necessary. "Oh yes you do. I watched you closely while you had me trailing you across the country on your hybrid crusade. I saw the way you watched the Bennett Witch before we left. The drawings you hid while we terrorized the werewolf population. You had a thing for the witch after she lit your ass up like a Christmas tree. Next thing I know, you're proclaiming your love for Caroline. Why the change of heart Klaus. Did little Bonnie Bennett intimidate you?" Marcel laughed. _

"_Is this Bonnie related to Lucy Bennett by any chance?" Stefan looked over to his friend. "I think they're cousins." Klaus pursed his lip. "Bonnie's aunt is Lucy's mother." Stefan chuckled. "You know a lot about Bonnie's family, Klaus."_

"_For the record Bonnie Bennett did not intimidate me. I lost the little interest I had once I got to know her better. I realized a fling wasn't worth the effort and time I would have to devote. I don't believe in wasting my time." Marcel looked at the Hybrid. "So your saying you couldn't seduce her? You didn't even try. Sounds a little like you were intimidated." Klaus glared at the man. _

"_I can seduce any woman. Compulsion is wasted on me." Stefan and Marcel both rolled their eyes. "So you always claim." Klaus stood abruptly. "I don't have time for this." Klaus grabbed the plans off the desk, and walked out the room._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
